fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Dream! Episode 3/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The girls are in class, listening to their teacher) 'Kisaragi-sensei: '''There is an upcoming performance opportunity for you first years; the annual First Year Fashion Show! For most of you, this is your first time performing on a runway, so make it count! And to make it extra special, you are going to find a brand that calls to you! Have fun! (The bell to release them rings, and Chou walks over to Momo) '''Momo: '''Hey, Chou, are you signing up? '''Chou: '''I would, if only I had the courage to become a real idol... '''Momo: '''Well, I want to sign up! I've never done it before, and I'm not sure what my favorite brand is, but it'll be one more step! '''Chou: '''If you want, I could show you some brands that I'd think you'd wear nicely. (The two girls are in their dorm room, and Chou has her Aikatsu Phone on, looking at the list of brands.) '''Chou: '''Well, here it is! A complete list of all the public cute type brands! (The list appears to be very long, and Momo is scrolling down it in shock.) '''Momo: '(Sigh) This is going to take forever! '''Chou: '''Momo, please relax. I think you'll find one before you know it! '''Momo: '''Well, this one looks pretty cute. (She clicks on the Angely Sugar page, in awe at all of the cute coords) '''Momo: '''Hey Chou, what's this one? '''Chou: '''Angely Sugar. A common cute type brand, popular for it's cute style and motifs. I think you would look good in it, Momo! '''Momo: '''Yeah, I like it! It's really cute! I think I'll go with it! (The scene cuts to that night, and while Chou is asleep, Momo is still doing more research.) '''Momo: '''What if I can't pull this off? What if I'm not cute enough? Ah, I think I need to clear my mind. (She sneaks out of the room, walking around the courtyard until she sees Madeline standing under the gazebo.) '''Madeline: '''Momo, what are you doing here? '''Momo: '''Well, I have a problem, and I figured taking a walk would help me clear my mind, so I came out here. '''Madeline: '''What is it? '''Momo: '''Well, there's this brand that I really like, Angely Sugar, and I really like it, so I want to wear it for the first year fashion show. The problem is, I don't think I could pull it off. I just don't look cute enough. '''Madeline: '''Of course you can. You know, Angely Sugar was my first brand of cards when I was just starting out, too. I loved that brand with all my heart. You just have to find a coord that speaks to you, and then you'll certainly pull it off! (Momo smiles and blushes) '''Momo: '''Thank you, Sycamore-senpai! (She runs back to her dorm room) '''Momo: '''Hmm... a coord that calls to me... (She scrolls down the list of coords until she comes across the Sky Resturant Coord.) '''Momo: '''Well, I really like the green on this one! And the pink ribbons are really cute! I think I can wear this! (She prints the cards off of her phone, setting them down next to the phone.) (The scene cuts to the day of the fashion show, and we see Chou sitting in the audience, along with Madeline sitting in the front row) '''Kisaragi-sensei: '''Idol number 15, Momo Amachi! (Momo is seen going through the Dressing Room, changing into the Sky Resturant Coord, afterwards, the song, Starry Night Melody, starts) Watashitachi no atama no ue ni korera no hoshi wa, watashitachi no tame ni akaruku kagayakimasu soshite, karera ga ochiru yō ni, anata no kokorowohiraite, negaigoto o shimasu anata no te ni ochiru hoshi, sore wa anata no tame no saindesu anata no negai ga genjitsu ni naru koto ga dekimasu. Anata no kokoro no pawā, anata no yume e no kagidesu watashi no negai, anata no negai, (watashitachi no negai) sore wa, itsuka watashitachi no atarashī genjitsu ni naru koto ga dekimasu hoshizora o miagemasu anata ga tsuneni aru koto o yumemite kita hito ni narimasu (Momo performs a Cute Flash) sorawomiagete,-boshi ga yume ni michite imasu saishūtekini jinsei ni kite iru koto mai merodi (watashi no messēji, watashi no yume) anata wa hoshi ni tōtatsu suru koto ga dekimasu (The song ends, and Chou is seen clapping and cheering from the audience, while Madeline is seen with a small smile on her face) '''Madeline: '''I think things are starting to heat up! This will be interesting! Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu: Dream!